The use of robotic devices to perform physical tasks has increased in recent years. Mobile robotic devices can be used to perform a variety of different tasks. These mobile devices may operate in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes. Some robotic devices are constrained to operate in a contained area, using different methods to obtain coverage within the contained area. Mobile robotic devices often rely on dead reckoning or use of a global positioning system to achieve area coverage. These systems tend to be either inefficient or cost-prohibitive.